Never Die
by Thewi Choi
Summary: Bahkan ketika dia meninggal pun, roh nya masih terjebak didunia/Kyu, kau melihatku/yekyu/yewon/YAOI!/Just oneshoot.


NEVER DIE

Author : Thewi(Dwi Kurnia Sari) aka Choi Ye ri

Main Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Siwon

Other Cast: Leeteuk, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae

Genre : yaoi, romance, fantasi

Leght : one shoot

Rating : General

POV: author

Summary : Saat Meninggalpun rohnya masih terjebak didunia. Apa yang membuatnya tertahan dan tidak bisa berisrirahat dengan tenang?/ Kyu, kau bisa melihatku?/ Kyusung/ Wonsung. Yaoi!

Yesung tersandar didinding lift yang kini tertutup rapat. Dadanya terasa sesak, tak dapat mengambil nafas dengan benar. Asma parah yang dideritanya beberapa tahun terakhir kambuh disaat dia lupa membawa obatnya. Sesekali dia mencoba memukul pintu lift itu. Berharap dia terbebas dari kurungan berukuran 2x2 meter itu dan mencari pertolongan terdekat.

Perlahan Yesung merosot sambil terus memegangi dadanya. Lelah dengan keadaan. Sedetik kemudian diapun memejamkan matanya.

Siwon berjalan cepat sambil tersenyum senang menuju Dormnya. Sudah hampir seminggu dia pergi keTaiwan untuk proyek baru dari SM-entr, dan akhirnya dia bisa kembali bersama teman-teman satu groupnya. Dengan cekatan dia menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya. Membuka sebuah galeri yang berujung pada sebuah foto. Foto dirinya dengan seseorang dengan pipi chubby dan mata sipit bereyeliner. Namja yang tak lain adalah Yesung itu terlihat senang dengan memeluk erat Siwon dari belakang. Selca yang diambil olehnya sendiri itu kini menjadi hal yang paling menghibur untuknya. Terlebih saat dia harus jauh dari Hyungnya itu. Dan hari ini, Siwonpun memutuskan sesuatu yang penting. Dia akan menyatakan perasaannya pada namja kura-kura itu. Lamunannya buyar ketika dia dikagetkan getaran dari ponselnya sendiri. Tertera nama Kyuhyun dilayar ponsel itu.

"Yeoboseo?"

"..."

"Mwo?"

Yesung menatap kosong tubuh yang tergolek diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu. seseorang yang dapat dipastikan tidak bernafas lagi oleh dokter. Tubuh yang kini mulai memucat itu terlihat tertutupi oleh kain putih sampai kewajahnya.

Perlahan air matanya turun. Apalagi saat mengingat beberapa menit yang lalu teman-teman satu groupnya menangis histeris untuk seseorang yang terbaring itu. Bahkan masih jelas diingatannya Ryeowook pingsan saat melihat wajah manis itu tak bernafas lagi.

Tak lama, Siwon pun memasuki ruangan yang kini hanya dihuni oleh Yesung dan namja yang terbujur itu. Mata Siwon terlihat sangat sembab. Dengan agak ragu dia mendekati namja yang ditutupi kain putih itu. mengabaikan Yesung yang sedari tadi menatapnya pilu.

"Siwonie~"lirih Yesung. Siwon tetap pada tujuannya. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, Siwon membuka kain yang menutupi wajah namja yang sudah tak bernafas itu.

Seakan pasokan udara diparu-parunya menipis.

Terlihatlah namja dengan pipi chubby yang imut. Serta mata sipit yang tertutup rapat. Bibir tipisnya terlihat membiru.

The art of voice telah tiada.

Dia merasa hancur saat melihat dengan matanya sendiri Hyung tersayangnya sudah pergi. Sekali lagi dia menangis. Menangis dengan suara yang nyaring. Tak peduli orang-orang yang terkejut dengan raungannya. Dia menggeleng keras.

"Tidak! Hyung! jangan pergi begini! Yesung Hyung! Kumohon!"teriak Siwon parau sambil menggoyangkan jasad Yesung.

Yesung-yang sudah tak kasat mata- nampak terlihat tak bisa menyembunyikan isakannya. Diapun menangis keras. Dia masih tak percaya saat ini dia sudah meninggal. Pergi meninggalkan dunia. Keluarga. Saudaranya. Teman-temannya. Serta orang-orang terkasihnya.

"Hyung! aku janji aku akan menuruti kata-katamu! Apapun itu! Jadi bukalah matamu Hyung!"ucap Siwon lagi sambil menggenggam tangan Yesung yang dingin. Yesung yang sebenarnya ada dibelakang Siwon menggigit bibirnya keras. Dengan ragu dia mencoba menggapai bahu Siwon. Namun dengan mudahnya tangan mungil itu menembus bahu Siwon. Tangannya kini hanya bagaikan angin. Yesung menangis keras sambil terus berusaha meraih Siwon. Isakan yang nyaring itu tentu tak akan terdengar telinga Siwon.

"Hyung, saranghae. Kau tahu aku tak bisa tanpamu Hyung. jangan pergi"lirih Siwon semakin parau.

Hati Yesung semakin remuk saat dia mengetahui orang yang sejak dulu dicintainya juga menaruh hati padanya. Justru disaat semuanya tak akan bisa bersama. Disaat Yesung sudah didunia yang berbeda dengan Siwon. Sungguh dia merasa sehancur-hancurnya.

"na-nado saranghae, Choi Siwon"bisik Yesung.

"SARANGHAE!"teriak Yesung keras berharap telinga Siwon dapat mendengarnya. Namun nihil, tentu karena bentuk Yesung sekarang tak lebih dari sekedar roh. Dia pun semakin terisak menemui kenyataan pahit itu.

"Aku mohon Hyuuuung~"Siwon perlahan merosot. Kini dia terduduk dilantai rumah sakit yang dingin itu. Bahkan Yesung tak pernah menyangka Siwon akan sehancur ini.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok Kyuhyun yang juga terlihat kacau. Dengan cepat dia mendekati Siwon dan menenangkannya. Walau dia sendiri juga tak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Hyuung, cukup. jangan seperti ini"ucap Kyuhyun agak bergetar.

"Andwae, dia hanya tidur. Besok dia akan bangun dan tersenyum lagi. Pasti!"ujar Siwon lagi. Kyuhyun menggeleng sambil menangis.

Yesung menangis semakin keras melihat keadaan itu. Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik melihat kearah Yesung. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun agak terpaku sejenak. Namun dengan cepat dia kembali mencoba menenangkan Siwon.

"Kyu, ka-kau dapat melihatku?"lirih Yesung. Namun tak ada jawaban dari Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap kosong kearah langit. kini dia berada diberanda kamarnya. Suasana dorm masih terlihat muram pasca meninggalnya Yesung. Dan kini dia berusaha mencoba menerima kenyataan bahwa Yesung yang telah dimakamkan lima jam yang lalu itu benar-benar pergi.

"Kyu, kau mendengarku?"tanya Yesung pelan. Memang sejak tadi dia mengikuti Kyuhyun. alasannya karena hanya Kyuhyun yang sepertinya menyadari keberadaannya.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Yesung. Kemudian melemparkan senyum getir nan tipis. Yesung tertawa miris.

"Syukurlah"isak Yesung pelan.

Yesung menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang dia baru menyadari dirinya begitu penting. Terbukti dari rasa kehilangan yang begitu tampak dari kerabatnya. Termasuk ELF. Bahkan ada beberapa Elf yang terus-terusan menangis tanpa henti didepan Dorm SJ karena tak percaya dengan perginya Yesung.

"Kyu, bicaralah padaku"ujar Yesung Singkat pada Kyuhyun yang kini sedang membersihkan kandang Ddangkoma, peliharaan Yesung. Memang selama ini Kyuhyun tak pernah menjawab apapun yang Yesung katakan. Hal itu cukup membuat Yesung ragu, apakah Kyuhyun benar-benar bisa melihat wujudnya sekarang.

"apa kau benar-benar tak bisa melihatku, Kyu?"

Kyuhyun masih tetap diam.

Donghae terlihat meringkuk disudut sofa. tubuhnya bergetar karena tangisan yang tak bisa ditahannya. Kembali meratapi kepergian Yesung. Yesung yang sebenarnya duduk disamping Donghae hanya bisa menatap pilu kearah Donghae.

"Berhentilah menangis Hae"ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ye-Yesung Hyung... a-aku..hiks"

"Dia sudah pergi hae. Sudahlah!"ucap eunhyuk lagi keras. Meski kentara sekali rasa terpaksa dari ucapannya tadi. Terlihat dari matanya yang kini juga sudah berair.

"Tidak! Dia masih bersama kita!"hardik Kyuhyun keras membuat semua orang yang ada diruangan itu menatap kaget kearahnya. Tak terkecuali Yesung.

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun membungkam mulutnya lalu membanting pintu kamarnya kasar.

Sudah dua hari Siwon mengurung diri dikamarnya tanpa sebutir nasi pun yang masuk kedalam perutnya. Rasa kehilangan masih menyelimuti dirinya. Kehilangan orang yang sangat kita cintai adalah hal yang paling sulit diatasi. Dia menatap figure Yesung yang tercetak manis disebuah foto. Foto dimana Yesung terlihat tertawa riang dengan Siwon yang memeluknya erat. Salah satu moment Yewon yang diabadikan Elf.

"Siwonie, kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Leeteuk saat membuka pintu kamar yang kini beraura suram itu. tak ada jawaban dari Siwon. Mata sembab Leeteuk kembali berair saat menemukan dongsaengnya seperti sudah kehilangan semangat hidupnya. Cukup dia kehilangan Yesung, takkan sanggup dia jika harus kehilangan satu orang terkasihnya lagi.

Yesung duduk manis disamping Kyuhyun. kini mereka berdua ada dikamar Yesung dan Ryeowook. Mereka kompak memperhatikan akuarium kura-kura milik Yesung.

"gomawo Kyu" ucap Yesung lembut. Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis.

"seharusnya aku memang sudah pergi. Entah kenapa aku malah terperangkap dalam wujud seperti ini. Aku bahkan bingung, apa aku ini hantu? Atau roh penasaran?"ujar Yesung bersungut-sungut mencoba membuat lelucon. Namun yang didapatkannya hanyalah tatapan tajam dari Kyuhyun.

"jadi kau benar-benar ingin meninggalkan kami?"tanya Kyuhyun tajam. Kata pertama yang akhirnya keluar untuk Yesung. Yesung menunduk diam.

"a-aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa membayangkan hidup tanpa kalian, kyu"lirih Yesung.

"Aku masih ingin bersama kalian. Aku sangat tersiksa melihat kalian seperti ini. Rasanya benar-benar ingin menghilang saja, daripada melihat kalian terus-terusan meratapi kepergianku. Aku sedih!Ju-Justru ternyata kehadiranku pada akhirnya... membuat kalian menangis" isakan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil Yesung. Kyuhyun mendongakkan kepalanya. Berharap bisa mencegah air matanya jatuh.

"kau benar-benar ingin tenang Hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap Yesung. "apa kau yakin? Mungkin setelah ini kau benar-benar pergi dari kami"ucap kyuhyun.

"paling tidak apa kau tidak memikirkan aku yang pada akhirnya benar-benar tidak akan melihat sosokmu lagi?"tanya Kyuhyun, lirih.

Yesung diam.

Siwon menatap langit malam yang tak berbintang. Tatapan sendu yang menyedihkan.

"hyung, apa kau merindukannya?"tanya Kyuhyun yang entah kapan muncul disamping Siwon. Tanpa dijawabpun kyuhyun sudah tahu jawaban Siwon.

"Dia masih tetap bersama kita, Hyung"ujar Kyuhyun sukses membuat Siwon mendecak. Kata-kata yang sama persis dengan kata-kata Leteuk beberapa hari yang lalu. Menyadari respon siwon, Kyuhyun kembali menegaskan kalimatnya. Bahwa maksudnya disini benar-benar ada disampingnya, bukan hanya kata-kata kiasan yang seperti diucapkan leeteuk.

"aku serius Hyung! aku dapat melihatnya! Dia masih bersama kita!"ucapan Kyuhyun makin meninggi. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dalam, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari sang magnae. Tapi nihil. Matanya terlalu jujur.

Siwon tetap bertahan ditempat itu. kyuhyun pun memilih untuk masuk setelah mengeluarkan bermacam-macam pernyataan yang dapat membuat Siwon percaya akan kehadiran Yesung.

"benarkah kau disini, Hyung?"tanya Siwon. Sedetik kemudian diapun tertawa getir. Dia merasa semua ini membuat benar-benar gila. Bahkan kini dia berbicara dengan sosok yang tidak dapat dilihatnya. Yesung tersenyum sendu disamping Siwon.

"Aku benar-benar hampir gila karenamu Hyung"lirih Siwon.

"nado"bisik Yesung sambil mencoba mengelus pipi Siwon. Dan sentuhan kecil itu sedikit terasa dipipi mulus Siwon. Siwon tercengang. Lalu menoleh cepat kearah Yesung. Dan sosok itu masih tak kasat mata.

"Hyung, kau benar-benar ada? Kaukah itu?"Siwon gelapan tidak menentu sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangannya berharap dapat menyentuh Yesung.

Dan perlahan sosok itu mulai terlihat dimata Siwon. Siwon terpaku menatap Yesungnya yang hampir lima hari tak dilihatnya.

"itu...benar kau Hyung."ujar Siwon lembut. Tanpa disadarinya sebutir airmata meluncur dari kelopak matanya. Yesung terlihat bingung karena tiba-tiba Siwon dapat melihatnya.

"kau melihatku?"tanyanya polos. Dengan cepat Siwon merengkuh tubuh Yesung yang lebih kecil darinya.

"Si-Siwonie?"

Diam. Mereka tenggelam dalam moment yang akhirnya bisa terwujud.

"kau tidak akan meninggalkanku lagikan Hyung?"tanya Siwon pada Yesung yang kini bersandar dibahunya. Yesung diam. Tak berani menjawab pertanyaan Siwon. Karena dia tahu jawabannya yang dimilikinya bukanlah yang diharapkan Siwon.

"Hyung? jawablah"rengek Siwon. Yesung tersenyum.

"tidak akan. Aku akan tetap ada disini"Yesung meletakkan tangannya didada Siwon. Siwon tersenyum sedih. Dia mengerti maksud Yesung. Dia tahu Yesung akan benar-benar pergi setelah ini.

"Saranghae, Hyung"tutur Siwon pelan. Yesung tersenyum.

"nado"balas Yesung singkat. Perlahan Siwon mengecup puncak kepala Yesung.

"tunggu aku disana. Ok?"Siwon mencoba tertawa. Meski terlihat aneh dengan air mata dipelupuk matanya. Yesung menggangguk.

"jangan mencoba bunuh diri. Kau tidak akan bertemu denganku. Orang bunuh diri hanya akan ada dineraka"kata Yesung dengan imutnya. Siwon terkekeh.

"araseo"

"jaga diri baik-baik. Aku akan selalu bersamamu. Ingat itu"Yesung menatap mata Siwon dalam. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. Saling memandang satu sama lain. Setelah ini mereka tidak akan bertemu dalam waktu yang sangat lama.

Perlahan wajah keduanya semakin mendekat. Yesung memberi ciuman pertama dan terakhirnya untuk Siwon. Saling menikmati sentuhan yang tidak akan pernah mereka rasakan lagi. Yesung melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon. Semakin membuat ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Sedang Siwon sendiri memegang tengkuk Yesung, membuat posisi Yesung senyaman mungkin. Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Yesung terlihat merona merah dengan bibir yang mengkilap bekas pagutan Siwon tadi. Siwon tersenyum lembut sambil mengelus rambut Yesung. Kemudian mendaratkan lagi sebuah kecupan singkat dibibir tipis Yesung.

"Saranghae, Choi Siwon"bisik Yesung. Dan seiring dengan ucapannya itu sosok Yesung mulai memudar. Membuat siwon agak panik.

"Hyung!"

Yesung tersenyum lembut. Hingga akhirnya dia benar-benar menghilang. Menuju dunia baru.

Siwon terdiam menatap dimana Yesung tadi berada. Kini tempat itu sudah sepi. Yesungnya sudah benar-benar pergi sekarang.

"saranghae Hyung. Jeongmal saranghae"

Kyuhyun terisak pelan menahan tangis. Dia melihat semuanya. Saat siwon dan Yesung tadi bersama membuatnya hatinya perih. Ya. Kyuhyun mencintai Yesung. Sangat mencintai. Dengan matanya sendiri dia menyaksikan Yesungnya pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

Sungguh dia tidak rela melepas Yesung. Selama ini dia meyakinkan dirinya untuk membiarkan Yesung bersama yang lain. Itu karena dia masih bisa melihat senyum manis Yesung. Tapi kini Kyuhyun takkan bisa melihat senyum itu lagi.

Dia tahu kenapa roh Yesung tidak tenang. Sebab ada sesuatu yang belum diselesaikan Yesung. Kenyataan yang membuat hati Kyuhyun berdenyut sakit. Sebuah kata yang belum sempat disampaikan Yesung semasa hidupnya. Sebuah kata cinta untuk Siwon.

Karena itulah selama ini Kyuhyun diam. Dia tidak ingin mempercayai Yesung benar-benar mencintai Siwon. Bahkan karena itu rohnya sampai terjebak ditempat yang tidak semestinya.

Namun sekali lagi demi seorang Yesung lagi-lagi kyuhyun mengalah. Membiarkannya pergi dan tak kembali. Memberikan sebuah jalan keluar yang pada akhirnya membuat Kyuhyun tak dapat melihatnya lagi.

Tiba-tiba sungmin duduk disamping tempat tidur Kyuhyun. menatap Kyuhyun sebentar, sebelum mengeluarkan kata-kata.

"bukankah dia selalu bersama kita Kyu?"tanya Sungmin seakan tahu apa yang ditangisi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng kuat.

"dia sungguh sudah pergi, hyung"

"kata siapa? Dia selalu ada kok. Selama kita masih memikirkannya selama itu pulalah dia hidup dihati kita. Never die. Kuat kan hatimu"ujar Sungmin sembari menepuk punggung Kyuhyun.

"pejamkan matamu, dan dia selalu disamping kita"kata terakhir Sungmin sebelum akhirnya dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun sendirian dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun merenung sejenak. Kata-kata terakhir Sungmin benar-benar terngiang dikepala Kyuhyun.

Perlahan dia menutup matanya. Membayangkan saat-saat bersama Yesung. Saat dia melakukan skin skip dipanggung. Saat mereka tertawa bersama. Saat Yesung menangis karena emosinya tak terbendung. Saat dengan manjanya dia bersandar ketika lelah karena jadwal yang padat. Terlalu banyak kenangan untuk dapat dijabarkan.

Dan pada akhirnya perasaan hangat mengelimuti dirinya. Saat perlahaan mata membuka. Seulas senyum manis menyambutnya. Senyum dari seorang yang dicintainya. Senyum Kim Jong Woon.

Kyuhyun mengelus pelan rambut Yesung. Lalu tersenyum tipis.

"welcome back"

Bayangan yang kini semakin nyata untuk Kyuhyun.

END

Nyu..nyuu...

Anyeoong! Haha.. akhirnya saya ngepost lagi ditengah serbuan final

Cuma oneshoot yewonkyu. Tapi tetep happy ending kan itu? *maksa*

Oh iya, Itu endingnya si Yesung ama Kyu terserah reader mau anggap apa. Mau dianggap rohnya balik atau Cuma halusinasi Kyu. Serah aja. Wkkk

Sebenarnya agak takut juga ya ngepost di ffn, banyak author yang ffnya dihapus. Saia sempat berpikir, apa ff saia ini juga akan dihapus?

Banyak ff yang bagus ngilang, jadinya seperti ada kekhawatiran ffnya dihapus.

Dan kalau boleh jujur yah, saia ingin tahu ada apa dibalik penghapusan itu. Apa ff yang dihapus melanggar aturan? Memang aturannya itu apa? Saia beneran ga tahu lo gimana peraturannya?

Maaf ya, saia Cuma mau ngungkapin isi hati. Barangkali admin sana baca dan mau ngasih tahu gimana aturan yang bener agar ffnya tidak dihapus.

Ato jangan-jangan saya aja yang kepo ga tau peraturannya. *pundung

No copy. No bashing!

Peace maan!-_-V

**REVIEW PLEASEE!**

^-^Dwi Kurnia Sari aka Choi Ye Ri(Thewi)


End file.
